Chernobyl's Rebirth
by Sonicnerf101
Summary: Yay! I fixed it! After an idiotic argument between Axl and Zero, X comes in to tell them they have a mission briefing to search a city's "prison" for radioactivity. When they get there, it turns out to be Chernobyl. And they have a lot of surprises in store...
1. Chapter 1

The year is 21XX. This takes place little before Megaman X8.

Zero walked himself to Axl's office after being given orders to check on him from is still getting used to hunter life, and he despises paperwork. Zero closed his eyes and sighed, arriving at the office. He opened the door.

Inside was the Navy blue hunter, face buried in papers and... Coffee? The brown liquid was a mystery. Zero was about to smack the hell out of him when he had an idea. He looked back out the door. Nobody was in sight, good. He shut it behind him and walked around Axl's seat. With an evil grin on his face, he reached out, grabbed Axl's shoulders brought him up and yelled in his ear:

"EVERYONE IS DOING THEIR PART, SO DO YOU'RE'S YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

That seemed to wake him up. The poor boy made a massive twitch and a scream. Zero threw himself on the ground laughing, while Axl proceeded to grab a document and clean himself of the brown substance.

"What the hell was that for? I was having the time of my life in that dream!" Axl exclaimed.

"Did you not hear what I yelled in your ear?" Zero asked.

"Not a word! All I heard was:"

Then Axl proceeded to make the most obnoxious noise Zero has ever heard from a reploid, but this was Axl, things are never surprising from him.

"That isn't what I said." Zero retaliated with a muffled laugh.

"Yes it is!" Axl childishly replied.

"No it wasn't." Zero truthfully answered.

"Yes it was!" Axl once again said.

"So you decide to correct your grammar after the fact?" Zero added.

"That's not what grammar is!" Axl started to raise his voice.

"Yes it is." Zero calmly stated. The humor in his voice was gone and was replaced by a frustrated tone.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Axl was now yelling.

This went on for a few minutes, and all of it grinded to a halt when the two noticed X was standing there in the doorway the whole time.

"Ummm, I can explain." Zero awkwardly said.

"I'm not too sure about that." X replied.

"Signas told me to come check up on him alright? There!" Zero half truthfully defended.

"Still doesn't explain why you two were arguing about grammar." X was struggling to hold in his laughter.

"... Okay you got me." Zero confessed.

"Us, you mean" Axl was quick to add.

"Shut up." The sigh that followed Zero's demandshowed quite the annoyed feeling that is commonly caught from Axl.

"Its all over now, Signas is calling all hunters for a meeting in 3 minutes." X stated.

"Thanks X." Zero's tone was finally with gratitude.

X and Zero walked out of the office while Axl scrambled to clean himself up. They made it just in time, arriving at the meeting room.

The meeting was for a mission for X, Zero and Axl. They were going to search an abandoned city again to check for any maverick activity. There have been strange readings and its inferred that the city's prison has something radioactive in it. Then Axl raised his hand.

"Why would they build a prison inline with the rest of the buildings?"

Zero gave Axl a slap to the helmet. What followed would be too shameful to Axl to show.

Allow us to close the curtains for the sake of Axl to hide his shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After the transfer was complete, the three stood back to back, scanning their surroundings for threats. All that they saw was that they were dropped on a highway with nothing driving on it, buildings with signs with some strange language, and a load of radiation.

"Wow, its like a hundred million curies in this place." Axl worryingly said.

"All the more reason to stay alert, lets move cautiously." Zero commanded.

"Got it." Axl and X responded at the same time, both in extreme focus.

As they slowly make their way off the highway, they entered one of the uildings. It was very tall compared to the surroundings, about 50 meters high or more, a sign of some sort was on the top, very rusty and barely holding up. X recognized the language.

"Guys, thats in Ukrainian."

"What!?" Alia was listening in, her tone was obviously showing her confusment.

"Yeah, my encyclopedia matches this perfectly, its definitely Ukrainian."

"But how can something that has this language on it survive for this long? How have we not found this before?" Zero questioned, with just as much confusment as Alia.

"I'm no person to go to ask questions like this, lets just keep moving." X said.

"But what does it say?" Axl asked.

"Give me a minute…." X answered.

"It says, Pripyat bank…"

Everyone stopped moving when they heard the words. First out of unawareness, then out of shock.

They had arrived at the city of Pripyat.

Author's Note: The amount of radiation is wrong for a reason, you'll find out later.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Before you read, I must apologize for my inactivity on this fic. I've just been lazy is all.

Chapter Three

Not a lot of people knew why they were shocked at the words. Someone who has been playing with puzzles would be able to put two and two together with the radioactivity and Ukraine language, but they still had no common sense at this point.

"This is the city where the whole population left everything and ran." Zero said.

"It's also the reason our nuclear power plants have almost no chance of failure." X added.

"Where is that feris wheel? It looked so cool on Call of Duty." The question made everyone look at him with a raised eyebrow. Axl shut himself up and kept walking.

"What is the date?" X asked, Zero knew exactly what he was going at.

"The disaster occurred 187 years ago on April 26th 19XX. You must be wondering how the radiation increased so much, correct?"

"You read my mind..."

The three starting going over ways on how radiation increased from manageable in 20XX to extremely deadly in 21XX, there was a great increase in radiation at that moment.

"Stop now!" Alia yelled.

"What's up ahead?" Zero demanded. Him, X and Axl all got into battle stance.

"There is what seems to be a maverick around two corners. Take the next left and then right on the intersection." Alia directed.

"We're on our way. Maintaining radio silence now." X said. His voice started to show that he was anxious.

The Zero sent Axl up over the buildings to try and spot him, while X would provide long range support while Zero went in close. It worked in the exercises very well, they will find out what it would do in battle.

Axl flew himself up on top of the bank to get a better view, he looked where Alia had directed them where the maverick is. He caught sight of him, a reploid with a dark purple color scheme with a belt going along his waist, he was walking like this was his home, and seemed a oblivious to where he was. Axl made hand signals to the other two. He would use the element of surprise to attack from above. X and Zero coordinated their own attack.

Axl jumped out and fired randomly around their foe. Seconds after, X jumps out and fired a charge shot. Chunks of concrete fly around the reploid. Zero dashes around the corner and dashes again to get in close. His Z-Saber activates, a pale blue blade extends out of the handle, Zero jumps high, and is about to give a downward slash to the head, but then there is a yell of mercy.

"Whoa whoa what the fuUUUUUUck!?" He yelled.

Zero, always to listen, sighs. He lands on the ground and deactivated his Saber. All the recent maverick calls were all false, and this was common now.

"What the hell was that all about? You nearly killed someone that's working for you, ungrateful wankers!"

"Wankers? Reploids can't mastrabate." Zero corrected. He held in his chuckle as best he could, and mostly succeeded.

Axl burst out laughing. X sighed, and charged up a non-lethal blast and unleashed it on Axl. Unfortunately, he was only minorly hurt.

"Reploids? Aren't you guys part of SNM2?" The reploid said.

"SNM What?" X said, confused.

"Who are you people!?"

The reploid books it and runs for the nearest building, trying to pull out a pistol that is jammed on his belt. X dashes and grabs him by the head. Axl, being a teenage reploid, does what any immature teenager would do.

*Smack*

"Dat neck!"

This time Zero was the one to take action. He pulled out his Saber and and whacked over the head with the handle with it.

"Ow! asshole."

X was now getting impatient with this guy.

"Who are you and who are you working for?" X demanded.

"Listen, my name is Ivan, I work for a law enforcement group called SNM2. I dont have time to talk to you gu-"

That was all Ivan could say before Alia transferred them back to hunter HQ.

Really pissed off, Zero immediately marched himself over to Alia. She said it was "Just orders".

Zero, now even angrier, tried to calm himself down and walked over to Signas' office.


End file.
